


Love

by ziva3014



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jiemma is a dick, Roguerva is definitely canon idc what you say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: Minerva Orland never knew the love of a family, much less the love of a partner.But Rogue was about help her learn both.Minerva-centric.
Relationships: Minerva Orland & Erza Scarlet, Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> -_-
> 
> I wasn't intending this fanfic to be...slightly inappropriate.
> 
> My apologies.
> 
> You have been warned.

Minerva Orland wasn’t used to people saving her.

She always fended for herself.

When she was trained by her father, she was alone. When she was forced to strip and wander in the forest, she was alone.

When she took a life for the first time, she was alone.

She harbored the loneliness and turned it into resentment.

She was happy, finally, when Sabertooth took the status as the most powerful guild in the world.

Then she saw Fairy Tail.

She saw how they loved each other, took care of one another. They were _family._

Minerva was overwhelmed by jealousy.

When the naval battle started, she didn’t expect much and was almost bored. Then Juvia caught her attention as she made a semi-powerful move. She smirked. _Impressive._

Then she noticed Lucy. Her eyes narrowed.

_This one here...is close to Natsu._

Minerva made Juvia fall out of the ball of water. She wanted to target Lucy. If she couldn’t pay back Natsu, the least she could do was take out Lucy.

When Lucy started falling, Minerva thought it was over. But then Lucy swam up and made a speech about how she couldn’t let her guild down. Her _family_ down. All Minerva could see was red.

When she regained her senses, she saw Lucy bloody and unconscious. She was horrified, but knew her father was watching.

So she grabbed Lucy’s neck and held her up like a trophy, smirking proudly.

When she saw her guild furious for Lucy, vowing revenge, she felt she’d been punched in the gut. _Is this...what family is?_

When her father was kicked out of the guild, she felt relief. She could finally act on her own, not be so cruel anymore…

(Just to stuff it in, Minerva told him, “Shut your mouth. Losers have no say. At least have the decency to obey your own rules.”)

Of course, she still intended for Sabertooth to win. So she took Lector and used him as a leverage to make Sting do his all. But Minerva took good care of Lector, even cooking for him.

Then her father visited her and ordered her to win using brutal means. Or he would kidnap and beat her.

She had no choice but to obey. Minerva kidnapped Millianna, aiming for more points. Of course her father made her whip Millianna.

“This is what we do to weaklings,” he had snarled.

“Yes, Father,” Minerva had muttered.

When it was over, Minerva expected Millianna to hater her, but she just looked at her with...pity.

“I don’t need your pity,” Minerva had growled.

Millianna didn’t respond, but looked away.

When she went up against Kagura and Erza, she knew that they would be tough to face. But she tried to beat them without using Millianna. But, of course, they had impressive endurance. So she summoned Millianna. She expected Kagura to be mad, but was immensely confused when Erza seemed to be furious as well.

_What is it with this girl?_

When Erza beat her, she was sobbing silently. Her father would be furious. There would be no mercy. All because of...this girl.

Seething, she vowed revenge.

Her father came. Minerva defended herself and ran away. She met a dark guild. They welcomed her, so she took the offer to forget about her own guild.

She realized Erza was within her reach. All her rage came back. And yet Erza managed to escape from her.

When she saw the ruins of her guild, she collapsed to the ground, stunned. She wondered if Fairy Tail had done this. Then she heard footsteps and a voice behind her. She turned to find a demon.

It forcefully increased her power. Minerva was surprised to see that she was still alive.

“See. My daughter is more powerful than you think.”

The voice sent shivers down Minerva’s back. Then she knew.

They had attacked her guild because her father wanted to.

Rage overtook her again. If she had succeeded, if that girl hadn’t interfered...none of this would be happening.

She was forcefully stuffed into a tube filled with a strange liquid. Yet, she could breathe. Tentacles attached to her naked body. Pain shot through her, and she fell unconscious.

When Minerva turned into a demon, she was ready to scream. But she showed no weakness and only commented on the increased power she had. And indeed, she felt ten times stronger than ever.

 _With this...I can defeat Erza,_ Minerva thought. _Yes._

When she saw her, she was filled with exhilaration.

As they fought, Minerva questioned herself as to why she wasn’t using her magic. She tried to assure herself that it was because she knew she could win even without using her magic, but as Erza punched her to the ground and memories started flashing in her mind, she knew it was because she couldn’t. She remembered how...happy Erza had looked with her guild.

As much as Minerva loathed her, she couldn’t bring herself to take that away from her...the one thing that she herself didn’t have.

Love.

As Erza stood over her, Minerva asked her to kill her. Minerva knew she couldn’t live seeing Erza looking so happy with her guild.

But then Erza told her that there was someone waiting for her to come back home.

Flashes of her own guild went through her mind. Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector, Frosch…

_But they’ll never accept me back after what I did to them…_

Then Mard Geer came and released a powerful burst of magic. Minerva knew she should feel something, terror, sadness...but she only felt relief.

“Minerva!” Erza yelled.

“Run, Erza,” she whispered.

Then she felt someone grab and protect her.

Protect her.

It was Sting and Rogue.

“We’ve come for you, milady.” Sting grinned.

“Your guild is Sabertooth,” Rogue added.

Minerva broke down in tears as she realized her true family was Sabertooth, excluding Jiemma. Family didn’t have to be blood-related. As long as the love was there, they were a family.

As the fight was resolved, Minerva returned to her guild...her family.

Rogue assured her that the guild would be immensely glad to see her. Minerva smiled at him, grateful.

Rogue squeezed her hand.

To her surprise, she was immediately forgiven and welcomed.

She broke down in tears once again.

Ah, emotions.

Nothing could stop them.

Minerva changed her makeup. Her face looked less sharp and arrogant, more soft and kind.

Later, she learned that Fairy Tail had disbanded.

Minerva was, to put it lightly, shocked. Could family just break apart that easily?

On the bright side, she was seeing Sabertooth become more and more like a family. Minerva would cook for them occasionally, drawing cheers of “Ojou! Ojou!”

But there was another type of love she was yet to learn.

Once in a while, she would catch Rogue staring at her. If they made eye contact, he would look away, blushing.

She tried to confront him, but he seemed to be actively avoiding her.

One day, she caught him talking to Frosch.

“I don’t think telling her outright is a good idea, Fro,” Rogue said.

“Fro thinks so too!”

Rogue sighed in annoyance. “I have no way of knowing if she likes me back. She hides her emotions too well.”

Minerva felt her cheeks heat up. _Herself?_ Was it her?

Minerva quietly headed out. She wasn’t ready to like him. She needed some more time.

But she did watch him more often. She noticed every movement he made, every smile, every menacing glare directed at Sting, and, most importantly, every glance he made at her.

They would make eye contact, and slowly, Rogue would stop turning away, but maintain it. Soon, it was Minerva who turned away first. Rogue allowed himself a smile of victory.

They took on a job together. When they finished, they took the reward, ten thousand jewels, and brought food. They ate together, the awkwardness stifling.

Minerva must’ve been nervous, because she accidentally spilled some soup on her hand. She yelped and was about to take a napkin, but then Rogue already had one and was wiping her hand.

She looked up, startled.

Rogue smiled and leaned in. Their lips were inches apart.

When their lips finally met, Minerva gasped at the stirring in her stomach-something she’d never felt before.

One thing led to another.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

When they went into battle, they watched for the other’s safety. Not like they weren’t watching out for everyone, but they focused on each other.

When they were severely defeated and tied to crosses, Rogue and Minerva made eye contact all throughout it, reminding the other that they were still alive.

As Minerva got catcalled by dozens of guards, Rogue clenched his fists angrily, but Minerva’s calming eyes stopped him from doing anything rash.

When they were freed, Minerva and Rogue hugged each other, relieved.

When some magic overtook the island, they were alone together.

Rogue smirked and walked towards her, grabbing her arms gently.

“One of those guards called you _his_ Minerva...I’m about to prove him wrong.”

The shiver along her spine had nothing to do with the cold.

When they met the enemy and fought, they returned to speaking formally. But all formality was dashed to the ground as another form of magic took place.

Minerva felt waves of pleasure overtake her body and dropped to her knees, gasping. Rogue ran up, but she yelled at him to stop. As she looked up at him, the magic overwhelmed him as well.

Minerva watched as Rogue essentially turned into a stick and fell on his side. She would have laughed if she wasn’t preoccupied at the moment.

When the magic wore off, they stayed on the ground for a moment, regaining their breath.

“Are you okay?” Minerva asked.

Rogue got up. “Yeah. You?”

“I’m living.”

Rogue smiled dryly. “Thank goodness.”

Minerva slowly stood.

“I have to help Sting. Can you teleport me?” Rogue asked.

“Yes. Let me go with you.”

“No. I want you to stay here. In case something happens.”

Minerva narrowed her eyes. “You better not die on me. If you do, I’ll kill you again.”

Rogue chuckled. “Duly noted.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

The battle was over. Rogue, once he got his strength back, kissed Minerva fiercely.

Minerva laughed into his mouth but didn’t pull away.

The Sabertooth guild stared at them, shocked. Then Yukino tapped Sting’s shoulder and held out her hand.

“Sting-sama, you owe me fifty jewels.”

“Huh?” Rogue turned on them. “You guys had a bet??”

Sting groaned. “Yeah, and you ruined it!”

Rogue scoffed. “You’re the one who got it wrong!”

“Boys.”

“Y-yes, milady?” They both squeaked.

“Stop your squabbling.”

“Yes, milady!”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Minerva was having a nightmare.

It was, of course, about her father. But when she woke up, Minerva had Rogue by her side to comfort her.

She cried into his shoulder. “Why...even after all these years, why do I keep dreaming about him?”

Rogue knew who she was talking about. He tightened his hold on her slender form.

“Minerva, listen to me. He made you a broken girl, but you rose to be stronger than him. You’re stronger than he ever was. You grew from being a weak girl to a strong woman. I’m proud of you, love.”

Minerva smiled, her tears drying. “Thank you, Rogue.”

“Anything for you, Princess.”

“Aw, you sappy man.”

They chuckled together.

Minerva now had the thing she had always been craving, deep inside.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
